User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 7
Lisa had kept her promise to Luan to be more fun... Yet she was uber busy with everything related to science.. Just then, Alicia went in Lisa's room wanting advice. Alicia: These two boys at school won't stop staring at me... They have this infatuation with me, that I just can't comprehend! Lisa: Well... Just act you like them, then break their hearts when they want to move it further.. Alicia: Thanks mom! You are the best! Hugh Jr walked by Alicia. Alicia: You hear that, Hugh Jr, mom gives good advice! Hugh Jr: Well then.. I definitely am having some problems... Lisa: Come here.. What is it? Hugh Jr: The principal wants EVERYONE to join a sports team.. But I'm not athletically inclined! Lisa: It's something I can't help you with.. But your Aunt Lynn is an avid athlete.. She can help you find your sport... Hugh Jr: And to think chess didn't count! Lisa: That poor soul.. Hugh Jr: Well.. Thanks mom! I'll call aunt Lynn! He exited the room. Lisa: Now I need to get in my laboratory to get some REAL work done... Meanwhile, at the elementary school. Alicia (in head): So mom said to fake interest in those boys then break their hearts when it gets further... Okay.. here goes.. Just then, Ryan and Lucas noticed Alicia. Lucas: Ryan, you know what Alicia's doing? Ryan: No! Why don't we go and say hi! Lucas: Splendid! They walked up to Alicia. Ryan: Lucas thinks you're pretty! Lucas: Are you free tonight? Alicia (in head): Here it goes... Alicia then smiled a really flirty smile. She flipped her hair. Alicia: OF COURSE BOYS! I would be HAPPY to go OUT with you! Lucas: Splendid! My mom will call your mom! Ryan: And Alicia, you'll take me tomorrow night? Alicia: SURE! Ryan & Lucas (in unison): SWEET! They then headed towards the slides fist bumping and snickering. Alicia had an evil smirk. Alicia: This could really work to my advantage! Mom was right.. They WILL lay off! Then as recess got over, Alicia went to the classroom. Ryan and Lucas followed her. Alicia turned and had her flirty smile. Alicia: SOOOO.. Fancy meeting you here! Ryan: It's kindergarten.. We go here all the time. Lucas: YEAH! Alicia (in head): It's working... It's working! The kids then entered the classroom and began to work. Just then, during lunch, Ryan and Lucas offered Alicia a seat with them. Alicia, still playing her game, said yes. Then at recess, Ryan offered to braid Alicia's hair while Lucas rubbed Alicia's feet. Alicia, still playing her game, said yes. School let out 1 hour later. Lucas's mom, Lori came to pick him up, while Ryan's mom, Lucy came to pick him up. Alicia (to herself): Well this has been fun... What mom said comes next is to break their hearts.. A bit cruel but it must be done! Alicia went up to Lucas and Ryan. Alicia: AND that is WHY I NEVER want to see you again! Lori: What did you do Lucas? Lucy: Sigh. Young love. Like me and Rocky... It all turned south, though as Rocky divorced me last year and I'm still depressed... Lori: At least you still have a son! I don't even know who Lucas is anymore! Alicia was continuing her rant. Alicia: WE'RE THROUGH! Just then Lucas and Ryan burst into tears. Alicia walked home with a smirk. Alicia (to herself): Mom was right! This was fun! She then ran all the way home with excitement. Lisa noticed Alicia's giddy expression. Alicia: I did it, mom! I took your advice, and it's safe to say, it'll work! Lisa: I'm proud of you! Hugh came in with Hugh Jr. Hugh: Guess what Hugh Jr did... Lisa: Join a sports team? Hugh: Correct. He contacted Lynn and he found out he was good at badminton. A sport that was accepted in the gym handbook at his school. Hugh Jr: It's not that hard! Just takes strategy! Just like chess! Lisa: Congratulations! 1 day later. At the elementary school playground. Alicia (to herself): Now to see if my plan worked.. Ryan and Lucas were near the swing-sets. Ryan: I cannot believe Alicia.. First she says she doesn't feel comfortable with our staring, then she loves it, then she HATES us! Lucas: I think she needs a slice of Lucas one day! Alicia overheard. Alicia: I would NEVER want a slice of Lucas! Alicia thought to herself. Is this what Aunt Lucy meant by karma? Lucas: And to think... I thought I could be real around Alicia.. I want us to become high school sweethearts, just like my parents were! Ryan: And I just wanted to see where it went.. She just doesn't like us anymore. Alicia felt sad. Mom said it WOULD'NT make her feel sad, that making the boys squirm would be her special treat... Alicia: You know what? I apologize.. My mom gave me some silly advice saying I had to pretend to like you, then break your hearts.. I just seriously didn't like you staring at me, was all.. Lucas: You serious? We had no idea you didn't like us staring at you! Ryan: Yeah! We thought you thought it was cute! I guess not.. Alicia: And we could at least be good friends.. Lucas: True. Ryan: I'd like that.. Alicia: Then it's a deal! The three then high fived their new friendship. The school day passed and it was time for Alicia to go home. Lisa saw Alicia enter the door, with a frown. Lisa: ALICIA! Did you make the boys squirm? Will you show me their tears? Alicia: I did none of that. They agreed to not stare at me anymore... Thus for, we're good friends now.. Lisa: I'm proud? of you... Just promise me you'll be me and make SOMEBODY squirm? Like... your aunt Lola? Alicia: Ha. I'll think of someone... Lisa: That's good... Category:Blog posts